Surpise Birthday Guest
by FanficFemale
Summary: Why doesn't Jaden want to leave the Slifer Dorms? Well a surpise guest on his birthday will finaly answer this question.


**A/N: This was an idea I had for a while and wanted to finally put up. So I hope you enjoy it!**

**P.S.: Takes place in the fourth season.**

**Surprise Birthday Guest**

**Jaden's POV**

It was late in the evening and I was walking from the Obelisk arena back to the Slifer dorms. I was thinking about what happened earlier today during the surprise birthday party at the arena that all of my friends planned for me. It was defiantly something unexpected since I didn't even think they knew when my birthday was. But when I noticed Chancellor Shepard amongst the group of people who were there, I figured he must have said something. Others who were there that surprised me were, Zane, Aster, Jesse, Axel, and Jim who told me they came just for my party. This made me smile seeing all of my friends together again and having a good time. I received presents from everyone which were things I did like and could use for a long time. However the present that Chancellor Shepard was one I couldn't accept. When I didn't accept it I could tell everyone was surprised, but I just told them that I didn't need nor want it. After that the party lasted for a few hours and they all left telling me to enjoy the rest of my birthday.

Surprisingly I don't care much for birthday parties. I'm not saying I'm against them or that I don't like them. I mean who doesn't like getting gifts and eating cake till your stomach explodes, which is defiantly the best part. I just never saw the importance of celebrating birthdays. It's simply a day that lets you know you're getting older and if you really think about it, you would realize it also means your getting closer to old age and death. I'm not a negative person but considering all the things that have happed to me lately, I think I have the right to at least some unhappy thoughts.

Speaking of unhappy thoughts brought me back to Shepard's offer. For my birthday he was going to promote me to Obelisk Blue saying that it's clear by now I deserved it. Of course this wasn't the first time I've been given a chance to be promoted from Slifer Red. I always declined those chances, and this one was not an exception. I'm sure no one knows how many times I've really been asked to leave the Slifer Dorm. Most probably think the only reason I'm asked this is because of my dueling skill. I admit it does play a part in it, but my grades are actually in a high standard, though if I told someone this they probably wouldn't believe me. That's ok though because I don't want people to know about them or how smart I really am. Although I have to admit it would be pretty funny to see their reactions if they found out. The point is that I'm staying a Slifer Red.

Becoming a Ra Yellow or Obelisk Blue is something I would not do. I could never forgive myself if I stopped being a Slifer. I don't want to leave that position because I made a promise to a very special friend that I plan to keep. Of course I didn't tell them the reason why I refused Shepard's proposal. If I did they would want to know what the promise was, and that would lead to them asking who I made the promise too. That is one thing no one can ever know or find out, not even Yubel knows about it. If anyone finds out whom my friend is it could cause a lot more problems for the both of us.

Even after all these years it's still hard for me to believe that we are friends. After all we don't hang out like most friends do, heck we don't even see each other that much. And when we do see each other it's usually a "business" visit. The only time I remember us having a good conversation was after I sent Yubel into space. He kept telling me that this was meant to happen and not to put blame on myself. We hardly meet, we hardly talk, we hardly play, but times we do get those chances remind me of how strong our friendship truly is. He was the only one who could understand what I was going through and I knew he was always watching and protecting me. That's why I promised him that no matter what, I would honor him and our friendship. And that promise is between me and him alone.

I then felt a familiar presence nearby and I knew it was him. How ironic is it that he shows up when I was just thinking about him. I started running to where I felt he was and ended at the cliffs near my dorm. If anyone saw him they would see a teenaged boy with red shoulder length hair and yellow piercing eyes. He was wearing a black jacket that was covering a red shirt and jeans. When he saw me he smiled and closed some of the distance between us.

"Enjoying your birthday so far?" he asked with some humor.

I gave him a fake thoughtful look and replied with a smirk, "That depends, are you here for a social or business meeting."

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"It's a social meeting. Besides I won't dream of discussing any business on your birthday," he responded with a smirk forming on his face.

"Good because I really didn't feel like going over any business topics tonight," I exasperated.

He gave me an amused look and started taking something out of his pocket.

"Well then, I'm glad I'm just here to give you a gift or you would be having a real lousy birthday," he joked as he took out a duel monster card from his pocket and gave it to me.

When I saw the card my eyes widened and my mouth dropped. My reaction to his gift made him laugh lightly.

"I'm guessing you like it then?" he commented with humor still in his voice.

I was finally able to compose myself and asked him with some uncertainty.

"Are you sure you want me to have this?"

He gave me a serious look clearly showing he didn't like hearing the uncertainty coming from me.

"I wouldn't give you something this important or special if I didn't want you to have it," he answered in the stern tone which always let me know he was dead serious.

I couldn't help the smile that came on my face as I looked at the card again. These were one of those times that proved how much we trusted each other and our friendship.

"I promise I'll take good care of it," I stated firmly.

"I have no doubt about that. Just remember to use it in extreme emergencies only," he commented urgently.

"Don't worry I won't forget that. Besides if I did use it frequently people will either say that it was probably stolen or a counterfeit," I responded in going back to my normal tone.

"True, though that card is neither. I created it myself especially for you, so only you can use it," he announced also going back to his normal tone.

"Ah! So that's why it looks a little different."

"Exactly, it also has more affects since it was made by and from me personally."

I then gave him a firm look telling him that what I was about to say was in all honesty.

"You don't know how much this means to me. We've been through so much together, but at the same time it wasn't a lot. You were the first friend I ever had and because of you I learned more about whom and what duel monsters really were then I ever could from a book, teacher, or myself. This card will be very important to me because it will always remind me of our friendship and that you're always there for me when I need you. So thank you for giving it to me."

He gave me the same look I gave him and decided to reply to my statement.

"When I first meant you, I honestly thought you were like other duelists who cared little about duel monsters and just used them for their own purposes. I held distaste for you in the beginning because of that. But the more I got to know you the more I started to see how different you were from others. You taught me that not everybody's the same and what friendship is. I gave you that card because I know I can trust you with it and you'll use it wisely. So you're welcome."

We both smiled after that and then he did something that startled me. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me with him off the cliffs. We were plummeting down fast and I felt the wind constantly smacking into my face. I wasn't scared though because I knew what he was going to do next. I just wish he would warn me first before pulling something like that so I won't have a heart attack. Even with the wind blowing heavily in my eyes I was able to look beside me and watch him start his transformation to his original form.

Red light had covered his whole body as his body started growing bigger and longer. His feet and arms were now gone replaced by a long tail and wings. When he was finished transforming I grabbed unto him pulling myself on his back. When I got myself positioned securely he started flying higher and faster above the ocean. We had been flying for a while now with me enjoying the beautiful view that can only be seen from this height. This was another special thing we did when we had the chance. What made this so special was that this was the third time I rode on him and he told me that I was the first and only person to ever ride on him. Which meant this was truly an honor for me that I would never forget.

A few hours later he brought me back to the same cliffs and I jumped off of him making a perfect landing. When my feet hit the ground I tuned towards him looking up and thanking him for making the rest of my birthday enjoyable. He smiled, or I think he did. It's kind of hard to tell when he's in his true form, but I'll take it as a smile anyway. He told me that the next time he would see me we would briefly be on opposite sides. I asked him what he meant by that but he just chuckled and said I'll find out soon. After saying that he took towards the air leaving me looking at him, the same image that was on the card he gave me, Slifer the Sky Dragon.

**A/N: Please let me know how I did with Jaden's character. And for those who don't know what Slifer meant when he said they would be on opposite sides watch the last few episodes of Yugioh GX.**

**Hope you liked it! **


End file.
